


You Burn Too Bright

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, mortal/gods, the bonds of brother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: Artemis wants to protect her brother at all cost, even if it meant saving Apollo from himself. Even if it meant the end of his mortal relationship with his current lover, Icarus. But Artemis plan doesn't go the way she planned.(short one-shot remix, inspired by disillusionist9 )





	You Burn Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disillusionist9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445130) by [disillusionist9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9). 



> This work of fiction is inspired by Undertow which is written by disillusionist9! :D

 

 

Leaning her back against the lip of the ivory-white sink, Artemis stood facing her brother Apollo.  She notices how, his much too large frame, barely fills out the large luxurious bathtub in front of her.  His sheer clothes wrapped around his body as tightly as a snakeskin and held as close and as dear to him as his own heart. 

_ Icarus gift _

She can see the line of his bones and the hardness of his muscles beneath the sheer fabric. She can make out the scorch marks mired high on his shoulder blades, the tall tale signs of a hand print on the back of his neck, but most telling of all, are the burns on h is skin made by the blade of Icarus’s lips. S he can't stop her eyes from tracing them; their shapes maps the evidence, their lines form the story, and their discoloration paints their desire. Such desire is unfathomable to her. she couldn't understand. How can a love can be worth such dangerous ends? 

She takes a deep breath. 

_I can't avoid it any longer. it's now or never._

And that gives her all she needed to approach the subject that’s been holding her down.

“Apollo,“ She licks her lips and locks her eyes with his. “You have had many male lovers in your life and I fear that once Icarus perishes you will not be the same.”  

He shifts, so the line of his jaw in the moonlight disappears from her view and his eyes form crescent moons. She moved closer, trying to catch his eyes but they remain downcast. 

“You’re going to burn that boy, Apollo." She warned. 

Her shoulders ache with the weight of loving him and she can’t seem to understand how a kiss could by worth a life. She can’t understand how a man is willing to burn like the sun and how a God would give up his light so freely. Shes desperate in her need to save them both from each other. There's a reason mortals and Gods do not stay together, besides the fact that Gods outlive their mortal partners. 

For Apollo, loving a mortal is dangerous. Both could be burned. _literally_. 

What she doesn't know is that Icarus is both her brother’s savior and destruction. She doesn't know that Apollo finds the sun’s heat in Icarus’s eyes and the sun’s ray in the streaks in his hair, nor the sun’s warmth in his laughter. She doesn’t know that to Apollo, Icarus is the _ sun _ itself. She’s doesn’t understand any of this and yet she is willing, if need be, to pull his lovers body from the sea every night, if that meant Apollo’s happiness. 

The strings of fate twist around her middle, warning her of danger. She knows that she can hold the weight of any bow, but she feels this love will be a struggle, an ache that both she and her brother will have to bare for a long time. Something kept nagging at the back of her mind. She gave her warning but she is left with a feeling of dried. A familiar feeling, bitter to the taste of her mouth and yet so intimate. Maybe she’s being too overprotective or maybe it has something to do with the wax wings Icarus’s father is working on that has her on edge. 

She’s not sure, nevertheless, she persisted.

“You know, the Gods don’t die, they fade and myths don’t die; they’re reborn.” She began slowly. “I worry for you brother. If he continues down this path, your light will turn him to ashes. I don’t want that for you brother. I don't want that for him either. Please, just be careful. Don’t give yourself so freely to these mortals. It’ll only extinguish your light.” 

When Apollo says nothing, she sighs. “Whatever you choose. You’ll always have me and I’ll do me best to protect him. You know this. I just-”

Apollo smiles sadly and takes her hand in his. And just from his touch she understands what he wants to convey to her.  _ You worry. I know.  But he's worth it. _

She smiles, shakes her head and resigns herself to her brothers fate. “Love makes fools of us all brother.” 


End file.
